Daemon Stark
Daemon is the third-born child of Cregan Stark, and a prince of the North. Appearance He's very tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build. A handsome rugged lad, he has many of his mother's Valyrian features, including his deep indigo eyes. If you look closely, you can see swirls of grey mixed into the purple as well. He also shares his fathers dark brown hair, which he wears slicked back just above his neck. Although just 17, Daemon has always appeared older. Adding to this is his beard, that he's had since 15 which he keeps trimmed, close to his face. History At age 5 Daemon was sent to Dragonstone as a ward. Here Daemon flourished in the Targaryen atmosphere. He took full advantage of Dragonstone's immense library, reading almost obsessively. Even picking up some high Valyrian. This led to some of his older cousins to mock him for not knowing how to fight. This in-turn caused Daemon to pick up the sword around 7, determined to prove he could fight as well as any of them. He often stayed long after the other boys had left, training with the master-at-arms one on one. Eventually he became a squire for a Targaryen knight, accompanying him to a few tournaments, even entering and winning squire tourneys. At 15, unbeknownst to anyone, Daemon along with a cousin borrowed armor, swords, and horses. They then proceeded to travel to several tournaments throughout Westeros, pretending to be a hedge knight known as the Knight of the Sky, repainting his shield dark blue with 7 white stars. They first traveled to Storm's End, entering the melee and jousting contest, where he finished 2nd and 3rd, respectively. Then traveling to Sunspear where he won the melee tourney, winning a "prince's ransom" as well as two Dornish Sand Steeds, naming one for the place he won his first real tourney, Sunspear. They then proceeded to Highgarden, stopping near Starfall to escape a storm. There a member of House Dayne suspected him to be Daemon Stark but promised to keep his identity a secret if he was willing to take a young Dayne along with him on his journey. Daemon agreed and left Starfall soon after, naming his second horse after the castle of the Daynes. At Highgarden, he won the melee tourney, this time winning a 'king's ransom' as well as a Valyrian dagger with an elaborate rose design on its handle. Daemon would name it his Burning Rose. Traveling to Riverrun for the Name-Day Tourney of Lord Tully's son, Daemon was caught in a local disagreement between two minor houses, the Smallwoods of Acorn Hill and the Pipers of Pinkmaiden. They both claimed dishonor from one another over debts owed and decided to take to the battlefield. Lord Piper had been hosting Daemon on his way to Riverrun. Because he had recognized his success from Highgarden he gave him command of 150 cavalrymen. Daemon led his men north alongside the river and came down on the Smallwood forces from behind and was victorious at the Battle of Acorn Hill. Though Daemon suffered severe wounds from sword slashes to his back, that would become infected and leave him with grotesque scarring. After the battle they had taken numerous prisoners, Lord Smallwood among them. Daemon knew if he let him go, regardless of ransoms and wards, he would only find another reason to declare war on Pinkmaiden again. He sent a letter to Lord Smallwood's heir, Daemon told him that unless he wanted the extinction of his House he would forgive the Pinkmaiden debt and never declare war on them again, as would Pinkmaiden. Along with the letter Daemon sent him his father's head, in case the new Lord Smallwood had any doubts of the seriousness of his terms. After Lord Smallwood accepted, Daemon proceeded along his journey. Soon after arriving at Riverrun a few knights, who had been at the previous tourneys, began to grow suspicious of who this mysterious knight was. This caused Daemon to return to home, rather than continue to Lannisport. He split the Highgarden winnings between his two young companions and sent the young Dayne home with an apology for having sent him back so soon. He split the rest with his younger cousin and sent him back to Dragonstone while Daemon made his way to Winterfell. Having been sent away from Winterfell so young, Daemon had always felt he was being punished by his father for something. On his return he was determined to fulfill the responsibilities and duties of being a Stark and finally make his father proud. At Dragonstone he was treated very well but never felt at home. He had few memories of Winterfell but they were all filled with his older brother Rickard, who were inseparable when they were young. When Daemon returned home, 16 now, he was happy to pick up seemingly where they left off, and easily built relationships with his other siblings who had been too young or not born when he had first left. Almost a year after returning home, he and his friends, a half-dozen or so lordlings, rashly took it upon themselves to hunt down and bring to justice a band of outlaws that had ridden up from the south and had been raiding the countryside. They were being led by someone named the Knight of Tusks. After chasing them from just outside Torrhens Square, Daemon and his friends engaged the outlaws in the Wolfswood. There Daemon killed 3 outlaws before reaching the Knight of Tusks. Engaging him in single combat until the knight yielded, and was then beheaded by Daemon himself. Seeing this and having been told of his tourney, his companions named him The Dragon Wolf. Daemon liked the name so much he changed his personal coat of arms to two combatant red wolves, to denote his status as a second son, breathing fire on a field of black. Family * Cregan Stark - Father (deceased) * Elaena Targaryen - Mother (deceased) ** Rickard Stark - Brother (19) ** Eleanor Stark - Sister (18) ** Daemon Stark - (17) ** Cregan Stark - Brother (16) ** Sister - Open